


Heartstrings Sonata

by BellatrixOfOrion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Band Fic, M/M, hinted Annie/Bertolt, hinted Eren/Mikasa, hinted Levi/Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixOfOrion/pseuds/BellatrixOfOrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger remembers one of his favorite things about his past: going to see performances at the Shiganshina Performing Arts Centre. Now, a senior at Trost High and a member of their Titan Marching Band as well as their concert band, he plays his tuba, traveling all over Rose County to participate in competitions. Music is his life. He visits the Legion Symphony Orchestra when they visit Shiganshina for the first time in ten years and is captivated by their sound, especially the short man in front, the concertmaster. His expression may be stolid, but Eren feels an ocean of emotions coming from his violin.</p><p>Rated Explicit for potential happenings later in the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartstrings Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom and the first fanfiction I actually plan on dedicating myself to. I NEED TO FINISH THIS ONE. Please forgive me if anyone seems ooc, I really am trying my best! It is also unbeta'd
> 
> Anyway, chapter updates will be few and far between before I get a good, solid plot going, but I hope my wonderful readers will enjoy anyway!
> 
> This first chapter is from Levi's point of view. Substantial time jump after this chapter.
> 
> EDIT: For those who read the original first chapter, I just want y'all to know that I've completely changed it to something I can better work with. Sadly, it is a little shorter (word count) than the original, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway.

He dragged his worn boots along the sidewalk, plodding through the browned leaves blown about by some bitter gust and skittering across the nearly deserted road, coming to rest against a telephone pole or tree trunk before taking flight again. Each foreign sound ushered a quick glance to his surroundings as he tugged his jacket closer to his bony frame, gripping the handle of the case he kept close by his side with white knuckles, trembling with the chill in his bones and the growl in his stomach. The world’s darkness painted the sky, nothing to lift the spell of the early winter’s freeze. The only source of light on the stretch of road was the café ahead, dim though prominent in the new moon.

He approached the glass-faced building, cradling his luggage in one arm while he pushed through the doorway. He let the warm air, rich with spices, embrace him for a moment while he removed his knit cap and flexed his hands, coaxing circulation to return to his fingertips. When he could move his individual fingers sufficiently enough, he greeted the kind-faced woman behind the counter and set down his case.

“Welcome back, young man. Come to play your fiddle for us again?”

“If it isn’t too much of a burden, Mrs. Arlert.”

“Nonsense, Levi. You’re always welcome to play here. And please, call me Annabelle. Or plain old Anna if you’d like.”

He nodded. Annabelle poured hot water into a mug and hung a bag to steep, sliding it across the counter to Levi.

“Have a sit for awhile and sip some tea while you defrost. My son’s swinging by with Armin in a bit to help out. You’ve met the young’un before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am. How old is he now?”

“He just turned six early last month. Sweetest little thing you ever did see. Super enthusiastic about helping out around here, too. Say, isn’t your birthday coming around real soon?”

“It’s on Christmas, actually. I’ll be seventeen years old.”

“Bah, I think you mean seventeen years young! You get to start saying old when you get to being my age.”

Levi smiled and brought the mug to his lips, steam washing over his face and his senses filling with earthy-citrus.

“How has business been?”

“It’s been picking up now that the holidays are nearing. More people come around here with their families to unwind, maybe have some cocoa and a home-style comfort meal. Granny makes the best food around after all.” She gave a hearty laugh but quickly turned serious. “By the by, you’re not still hanging out with those two rats, are you?”

“Isabel and Farlan?”

“Those two are no good, Levi. They’ll pull you back down that dark path, they will.”

“I haven’t seen them since I started playing here.”

“Reckon I scared them off. For the better, too.”

Levi finished his tea and stood.

“I think I’m ready to play now.”

 

About halfway through his second song, Levi watched a man lead a blonde-bobbed boy into the café by his hand, and he promptly ran behind the counter to hug Annabelle. She lifted the boy and pointed to where Levi sat on a stool playing his violin. He smiled as the young boy waved to him then picked up a wet rag to help his grandmother wipe down the tables. Even from across the dimly lit café, Levi could tell the boy had eyes like Annabelle, deep and blue as tropical waters reflecting a clear sky above, endless in their wonder and curiosity, excitement and innocence.

Levi wiped down his strings and applied more rosin to his bow before moving on to his next piece. The man who brought Armin in handed him some change which he brought over and placed in Levi’s propped violin case, staying close by to wipe down more tables. Levi nodded and smiled at the boy, losing himself in his melodies hinting to days of laughter, families gathered around a fire, bonds and cheer. Melodies that only reflect his days at Arlert Family Café.

If he had one wish.

“A lifetime seems short, but it’s the longest thing we endure.”

Levi was pulled from his self-induced trance by the smooth voice of a man seemingly in his early thirties. He ended his tune and nodded to the man.

“Good evening, sir. What can I do for you?”

“Actually, the question is, what can I do for you?”

Levi’s eyebrows scrunched.

“I’m not sure I understand, sir.”

“Erwin Smith, conductor of the Legion Symphony Orchestra. I’ve seen a lot of skilled violinists over my years, but none quite like you. I can see your potential, your spirit. How would you like to be a part of my orchestra?”

“Sir?”

They shook, Erwin’s hand completely enveloping Levi’s.

“Just call me Erwin.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Consider this your audition. You’re in.”

“I’m sorry, Erwin. It’s not exactly like I can just hop in my car and follow you to wherever.” Levi crossed his arms. “I’m not exactly the wealthiest guy around. And from what I’ve heard, playing with an orchestra is highly competitive. Once someone better comes along, you’ll have no reason for me anymore. Not only that, but finding means of money between performances is extremely difficult and time-consuming.”

“But you’d still be better off than you are now.”

“That depends on your definition.”

Levi glanced around to the Arlerts, all busily scrubbing away at the tables or sweeping the floors, customers having left except for a few newly-arrived nighthawks.

“Just consider my proposition.”

“You’re not exactly giving me a real choice, are you?”

“I don’t see why you would want to refuse my offer, Levi…”

“Ackerman.”

Erwin grew silent.

“You know what? I’ll do it. Just don’t tell anyone who I am.”

“We have ourselves a deal. I’ll send you a cab first thing in the morning to bring you to the performance hall in Mitras. That’s quite a ride from out here in Shiganshina.”

“Fine.”

“Have a wonderful evening, Levi.”

Erwin left and the chill of the night found its way back into Levi’s bones.

“You look upset, hun. That man give you trouble?”

“No ma’am. I think I’m just tired.”

“You can head up to the apartment. Stay here in the spare bed tonight. It’s no trouble.”

“You’re too kind, Annabelle.”

“Not at all. Now head on up and get some rest. Looks like you’re going to have quite the day ahead of you. Besides, I have a feeling I won’t be seeing much of you for a long time after tomorrow morning.”

She patted his shoulder.

“Sleep well, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll most likely be severely stuck for the beginning plot of the main story line, but please bear with me! I hope any wait suffered through is worth it with each update c:
> 
> EDIT: Sorry about the long wait only to have the update be an edit of the first chapter. I promise it won't take as long for the second one to come out!  
> Also, you can keep track of updates on tumblr with the tag #fic: heartstrings sonata


End file.
